Potter Kaamelott
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Série de vignettes. Que se passe t il quand l'humour délirant de Kaamelott, la minie série d'Alexandre Astier, rencontre l'univers d'Harry Potter? Réponse: un truc qui ressemble à ça...
1. Problème de nom

**Potter ****Kaamelott**

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Problème de nom**

«Albus, avez-vous trouvé une idée pour nommer notre organisation secrète?

-Oui, oui… Comme j'ai un phénix, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait l'appeler ' l'Ordre du Phénix '.»

Minerva McGonagall se mit à soupirer:

«Eh bé, on l'a échappé belle…

-Comment ça?

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas un Scroutt à Pétard, que vous avez!

-...»


	2. Le duel

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel. Normalement, là, il n'y en a pas encore.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**Note: **Merci à Boota, r0z', C Elise et Ortie pour leurs reviews. Voici la suite!

**

* * *

**

**Le duel**

L'heure du duel décisif était enfin venue. L'assemblée entière retenait son souffle dans l'attente de l'affrontement final entre Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut ce dernier qui commença l'énonciation de leurs titres respectifs, en désignant son adversaire du doigt:

"Gellert Grindelwald! Réputé mage sombre, concepteur du célèbre élixir de toute-puissance, auteur du codex de régénération absolue, champion en titre de l'exercice de la magie sans baguette, grand vainqueur du dragon des neiges..."

Dans l'assistance, McGonagall l'interrompit, exaspérée.

"Ca vaaa! Vous allez pas nous sortir tout le curriculum vitae, si?"

Dumbledore lui répondit, penaud:

"Bah si, avant un duel entre enchanteurs c'est comme ça qu'on fait …"

Ce fut alors à Grindelwald de continuer, en pointant Dumbledore du doigt:

"Albus Dumbledore! Professeur de Poudlard, vainqueur de la loutre dévoreuse de corned-beef de Bristol, concepteur de la potion de guérison des ongles incarnés, grand gagnant du tournoi de bowling intermagique, auteur du parchemin _Les sucreries moldues racontées aux sorciers_ …"

Le concerné lui coupa la parole de façon stressée:

"Bon ça va, ça va... Vous avez raison, ça va prendre une plombe."


	3. Le zoomorphe

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est àJ.K. Rowling pour les personnagesd'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**Note: **Merci à Boota, r0z', C Elise et Ortie pour leur reviews. En voilà un autre!

**

* * *

**

**Le zoomorphe**

Dans le bureau du directeur, Harry pestait contre Dumbledore qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, en souriant. Enfin, en souriant de moins en moins au vu de ce que lui affirmait l'élève.

«Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, votre bureau il est déguelasse. Enfin, je sais pas, y a des fientes partout par terre… C'est votre chouette qui fait ça en apportant le courrier ou quoi?

-Non, non, c'est moi…» bredouilla l'homme illustre.

«QUOI?, s'insurgea Harry, choqué.

-Oui… La semaine dernière, c'était la semaine du phénix et…

-Et vous avez laissé Fumseck voleter partout?

-Et je me suis transformé toutes les nuits. Seulement, quand je m'envole, je suis content, je ne me sens plus et je me… lâche.

-Ah ben d'accord, je vois le genre.», fit Harry, déjà blasé.


	4. Le zoomorphe II

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Le zoomorphe II**

« D'où il sort, ce chat?, demanda Ron à voix haute dans le dortoir des Gryffondors en scrutant le chat blanc aux yeux bleus qui jouait avec l'un des pompons du rideau de son lit à baldaquin.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. En tout cas, il est drôlement chou, commenta-t-il en le portant dans ses bras et en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

-Ouais ben vire-le du dortoir parce que moi, les chats, j'apprécie moyen…, continua Ron.

-C'est quoi, le problème? Ce n'est pas Pattenrond, alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais… Ça me dégoûte, j'aime pas trop ces bêtes-là.

-Je croyais que t'avais peur des araignées seulement…

-Je n'ai pas peur! C'est juste que… Je ne le sens pas trop, ce chat.»

Comme pour cautionner ses dires, des étincelles bleues entourèrent soudain l'animal qui se transforma en…

**

* * *

**

«Ca ne m'ennuie pas que vous vous métamorphosiez en je-ne-sais-quoi. Seulement, n'allez pas vous balader dans nos dortoirs, merde!

-Je suis confus, fit Albus Dumbledore en baissant la tête. Mais quand je suis en chat, j'ai des instincts de chat, vous voyez? Les pompons, les coussins, les couleurs vives… Je suis obligé d'y aller, c'est tout. Je ne fais pas exprès.

-Attendez… Vous voulez dire que vous ne _choisissez_ pas?

-C'est-à-dire que… si, enfin… Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours de métamorphoses, mais disons que là, c'est la semaine de l'Esprit du Chat. Donc, en tant qu'enchanteur, je me dois de lui rendre hommage et…

-Et de venir nous faire chier avec vos envies de pompons et de coussins.

-Euh, à peu près, oui.

-Vous ne pourriez pas aller chez les Serpentards, plutôt?

-Y a pas de couleurs vives, là-bas. Et puis il y fait froid.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine du Chat est achevée, maintenant.

-Encore heureux.

-Oui. Les sept prochains jours, ils sont dédiés à l'esprit de l'Araignée.

-C'est pas vrai…» soupira Harry.


	5. Le zoomorphe III

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Le zoomorphe III**

Dans la pénombre du dortoir, Ron interrogea Harry, en face de lui:

«Alors il ne vient plus, Dumby le chat?

-Non, non. Il m'a prévenu que c'était fini.

-Ah… Tant mieux, alors! Parce que c'est vraiment le genre de bestiole que je ne… Rah!»

Après une exclamation de peur, Ron donna un coup sec du plat de la main sur le rebord du lit.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Une araignée énorme! Juste à côté de moi!»

Harry se sentit un peu embêté.

«Euuuuh… Elle a fait des étincelles ou pas, l'araignée, quand tu l'as écrasée?»


	6. Tel un Gryffondor

**Rating: **K+ 

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Tel un ****Gryffondor**

Seamus et Dean étaient tranquillement assis à une table des Trois Balais, le ventre plein. Ils restaient là à discuter, leurs assiettes finies, lorsque le serveur, le fils de Madame Rosmerta, vint les voir.

« Et pour messieurs, ce sera?

-Ah non, je sors de table, merci.

-Oui, moi non plus ça passera pas, aujourd'hui. »

Le serveur s'approcha d'eux pour leur expliquer:

« Personnellement, ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais si ma mère ne vous voit pas consommer, il risque de m'arriver des bricoles. »

Seamus hésita.

« Bon ben alors… Trois poulets.

-Oui, pareil pour moi, renchérit Dean. Trois poulets.

-Maman!, lança alors le serveur. Et six poulets qui vont bien! »


	7. Tel un vrai sorcier

**Rating: **K+ 

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potte__r. _En l'occurrence, les tomes 5 et 6.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est àJ.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Tel un vrai sorcier**

Ce jour-là, Ron était d'humeur taciturne au déjeuner. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne mangeait pas de bon cœur. Ni Harry, ni les jumeaux n'étaient présents et l'atmosphère était un peu lugubre à cause de la mine sombre qu'arborait le rouquin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as?, l'interrogea Hermione, soucieuse de son état. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-C'est Cormac McLaggen qui m'a fait une réflexion à l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce matin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-C'est que… Harry voudrait me nommer vice-capitaine de l'équipe.

-Et alors ? C'est bien, non ?

-Là-dessus, McLaggen rigole, et dit qu'à sa place, comme adjuvant, il préférerait encore nommer un Veracrasse galeux et paralytique. Et après, il enchaîne en disant que si Harry me propose tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que je suis son meilleur ami mais qu'en vrai, je ne vaux pas un pet de Noueux comme joueur –ni même comme sorcier.

-Ah… Du coup, tu l'as mal pris.

-C'était pas dit méchamment mais bon, on a son petit orgueil…»

Hermione prit son menton dans sa main et se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

« Moi, je pense que tu es trop souvent la victime des quolibets.

-Des…?

-Des quolibets. Il y a trop de gens à Poudlard qui oublient que tu es un vrai joueur de Quidditch. Et un vrai sorcier, aussi.

-Ça, c'est sûr.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles voir Harry, et que tu lui dises qu'il est grand temps que l'équipe commence à te considérer en tant que tel.

-Ah bon ? »


	8. Tel un vrai sorcier II

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potte__r. _En l'occurrence, les tomes 5 et 6.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer:** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Tel un ****vrai ****sorcier II**

Dès qu'il eut l'occasion de parler tranquillement avec Harry, dans la Salle Commune, Ron appliqua à la lettre les conseils d'Hermione.

« Tu sais, Harry, j'aimerais bien qu'on commence à me considérer en tant que tel.

-Comment?, s'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Comment comment?

-… Te considérer en tant que quoi ? Pardon, je… je n'ai pas compris, s'excusa le brun.

- Ben j'aimerais bien qu'on commence à me considérer en tant que tel, dans l'équipe, parce que je suis un peu trop souvent victime des colifichets quand même. C'est pas normal.

-Victime des… Oulà, la vache! On comprend pas un mot de ce que tu racontes. Bon, vas-y, reprends depuis le début, je t'écoute.

-Je disais que j'étais un peu trop victime des colifichets, et que donc moi j'aimerais bien être considéré en tant que tel.

-…

-C'est pas clair, c'est ça?

-Non, pourtant je sens bien que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose, mais… C'est de toi la phrase, ou tu l'as entenduequelque part? Euh… Colifichet, par exemple, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est pour toi? Comment est-ce que tu te le… représentes, 'colifichet'?

-Ben, comment dire… Un colifichet, c'est quelqu'un qui…

-Non. Déjà, non. Désolé, 'colifichet' c'est pas ça du tout.

-Quelqu'un qui dit du mal d'une autre personn…, poursuivit Ron.

-Non, mais non!, le reprit Harry. C'est pas ça, je t'assure.

-Mais alors comment on dit?

-Comment on dit…quoi? Putain, non, j'en ai marre là, s'énerva l'autre.

-Une personne qui dit du mal d'une autre personne, qui commence par 'quoli'? »

Harry se mit à soupirer.

« Non, mais je crois qu'en fait, il faut que t'arrêtes de dire des trucs. »

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ça te fatigue, déjà, continua-t-il, et puis pour les autres tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est. »

Il avait l'air désespéré. Des cernes semblaient avoir apparu sous ses yeux.

« Moi, quand tu fais ça, ça me met une angoisse! Je pourrais te tuer, je crois. De chagrin, hein. Vraiment, je te jure, c'est pas bien. Il ne _faut plus_ que tu parles avec des gens.

-Oh. »


	9. Tel un vrai sorcier III

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potte__r. _En l'occurrence, les tomes 5 et 6.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Tel un vrai sorcier III**

« Nan, mais c'est moi qui me goure de mot, s'acharnait Ron. C'est pas'colibri' ?

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas 'colibri'?

-Un type qui dit du mal d'un autre.

-Non. Déjà, un colibri, c'est un oiseau.

-Ah, mais c'est peut-être une expression à base d'oiseaux…, s'entêta le roux. Par exemple, on dit bien 'une alouette' pour une fille qui dépense et qui n'arrive pas à faire des économies.

-Mais personne dit ça!

-Ben, tu n'as jamais entendu 'Oulàlà, celle-là, tu parles d'une alouette' ?

-Jamais de la vie.

-Ou bien quelqu'un qui oublie toujours tout, là, c'est bien 'une tête d'épingle'? Sauf que là, c'est pas un oiseau.

-Une tête de linotte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, une linotte?

-Un oiseau.

-Ah, ben, qu'est-ce que j'disais? », triompha Ron.

**

* * *

**

« Donc, pour résumer, je suis souvent victime des colibris, sous-entendu des types qu'oublient toujours tout, euh, non… Bref, tout ça pour dire, que je voudrais bien qu'on me considère en tant que tel.

-Bon, ben j'vais voir c'que j'peux faire… », conclut Harry, lassé.


	10. Explications

**Rating: **K+

**Bases: **tous les tomes d'_Harry Potter_ mais je préviendrai en cas de spoiler éventuel.

**Genre: **Humour. Délirant et débile, bien évidemment.

**Disclaimer** Cépazamoi. Tout est à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, et à Alexandre Astier pour les dialogues, inspirés de ceux de la mini- série _Kaamelot__t_.

**

* * *

**

**Explications**

Pour une fois, Harry était content d'être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin, professeur! Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu et personnellement, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Ben… Je n'ai disparu qu'une semaine, rappela Dumbledore, étonné du soulagement manifeste de son élève. Je vous avais prévenu que c'était celle de l'Esprit de l'Araignée, pourtant, non?

-Précisément. Je me suis demandé si vous n'aviez pas été victime d'un… accident quelconque.

-Bof, je ne prends pas de vraiment de risques de ce côté-là. Lors de la semaine de l'Araignée, je me barricade dans mon bureau. Vous savez, les gens sont dotés de réflexes fâcheux envers les arachnides…

-En effet, l'approuva l'adolescent en pensant au geste instinctif de Ron. Ceci dit, être enfermé sept jours… Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous bouffez?, s'intrigua Harry.

-Euuuh… Des moucherons.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Suis-je bête?

-Du coup, je me tisse une toile là, entre l'étagère des livres et la table d'instruments, et j…

-Non mais c'est bon, ça ira, j'ai pas besoin des détails, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Honnêtement, c'est pas croyable. Et ensuite, ce sera quoiau juste? La semaine de l'Esprit du Magyar à pointes? Non parce que là, je vous assure que…

-Non, non, c'est bon. Après c'est fini.

-Encore heureux. Moi, cette histoire, elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Mais c'est tout de même pas de ma faute si cette année, c'est tombé trois semaines de suite!, se plaignit le sorcier, en désespoir de cause.


End file.
